


赠文（）

by Youkaorou



Category: YoriFur
Genre: F/F, Furry Yori
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkaorou/pseuds/Youkaorou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>新手司机上路<br/>成人向注意</p>
            </blockquote>





	赠文（）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knifedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Knifedragon).



**Viper X Jag**

**  
**

*角色来源：刃（KnifeDragon）

**百合向同人，含有成人内容

 

    “Jag,喷雾炸弹的填充毒药我昨晚赶完了，在我桌上。等下出任务的时候记得带上哟。”

Viper对Jag丢下这句话后，匆匆忙忙地出门了。

 

    现在是早上五点四十。距离Jag上次出完任务刚刚过去了四个小时，离下次任务还有三小时二十分钟。

Jag在内心默默抱怨着主人的任务安排。

 

这宅子的主人大概是有着奇怪的恶趣味，每当有任务发放的时候佣人们就会忙的昏天黑地，接连三五天无法睡觉都算是主人的仁慈。

Jag已经可以算是工作狂的类型了，但也会因为这种密集的工作量而抓狂。

然而没有任务的时候，却又是能让Jag闲的拿Viper创作各种新型毒药往自己身上实验，然后自己口吐白沫地躺在Viper的怀里，看着她因为自己而流露出的担忧的表情。

 

尽管对主人有很多的不满，但是Jag却从来不敢表现出来，她脖颈上的项圈，身上的刺青，还有很多年前发生过的“那件事情”，无不在提醒着她敢于主人作对的下场。

况且Jag也知道，自己早就不是多年前那个容易冲动的家伙了。

现在的自己成熟而稳重，可以面无惧色的在尸体堆中穿行。再也不会因为低级的错误而伤害最爱的人。

Jag闭上了眼睛，想要停止回想起那段灰暗的记忆。翻了个身，沉沉睡去。

 

八点整，闹铃准时响起。

Jag迅速地从床上弹起，刷刷洗洗，整理好自己，准备前往任务地点。

在冲出门的瞬间，Jag意识到有什么不对——毒药忘拿了。

 

Jag进入了Viper的房间。

 

Viper的房间东侧主要是实验器材和满墙散发着幽幽荧光的不明药品。而西侧却是一张有着粉色底色，爬满可怖的玫红蜈蚣图案，违和感爆棚床单的大床。

 

床上堆杂着奇怪的独角兽玩偶。Jag也无从得知自己敬爱的Viper为什么会如此品味独特。明明是个性格温柔的娇小女子，但是对那种绿紫荧光配色的肌肉独角兽毛绒却如此上心，不仅收集了全套，还在自己房间墙上贴了巨大的独角兽海报。导致了Jag对Viper的房间心生畏惧，每次进来都感觉胃部在一阵阵隐约地抽痛。

 

Jag抑制住自己的目光，强忍着不看向Viper床上那邪恶的存在，向床边的书桌走去。

 

Jag愣了一下。

摆在Viper桌上有两份毒药，一份闪着绿光，一份闪着粉红色的光芒。或许是因为Viper离开时走的匆忙，没有给两份药品贴上标签。  

选哪个？Jag陷入了苦恼。

 

“……反正我能抵抗Viper姐姐50%的毒素侵入，随便哪个用起来都一样吧？”

Jag自言自语着，拿走了那份闪耀着粉红色光芒的药品。

 

这次的任务非常艰巨，要猎杀一名被大量保镖团团保护着的X集团头目，灰鼠。

上午九点三十分，是这位头目到达电视台大楼接受采访的时间。从他踏出轿车到进入电视台这短短的300米，是Jag唯一能够杀死他的机会。

 

Jag提前放倒了那片辖区的一名巡警，换上了他的服饰，顺带将那名倒霉的警察敲晕，扔进了小巷的垃圾堆里。

Jag装作悠闲地甩着警棍向电视台大楼走去，此时楼前已经聚集了大量的记者和路人，踮脚期盼着那位人士的到来。

Jag点燃了一支烟，吞吐了起来。烟草有助于刺激自己的知觉，强迫着因为缺乏睡眠而疲倦的大脑打起精神。

等待。

她最擅长的就是等待。Jag喜欢像一条毒蛇一样潜伏在暗处，瞬间爆发，一击灭敌。“明明自己是大王蜈蚣种族的亚人，却养成了蛇的性格。”Jag一边感叹着自己的怪异，又猛吸了几口手上的香烟。

 

时间差不多了。Jag踏灭了脚下的火光，开始走向记者们。

人群突然骚动了起来，爆发出了尖叫和欢呼声。

Jag快步闯进人群，和电视台的保安们一起将人群拦开，为那位头目留出一道通道。

有几位保安对Jag投去疑惑的目光——“什么时候辖区的片警会跑过来协助我们了？难道是新来的？”但是想到警察对他们保安的那种瞧不上眼的态度，不敢追问，也就由着去了。

Jag一边用自己的身体拦住疯狂的记者们，边用余光打量着来人。

走在最前的是一名健壮的狮族兽人，器宇轩昂，自信地冲着旁人招手。从Jag获得的情报上来看，这位便是名义上的X集团头目，傀儡发言人。因为长相英俊而饱受女性喜爱，花边新闻无数。也难怪会引发记者和路人们的尖叫。

而Jag的目标却是一只消瘦的灰鼠兽人，真正的幕后主角。混杂在保镖群中。

时间一点点过去了，簇拥着狮兽的保镖队伍也走了大半，Jag却一直没有发现灰鼠的身影。

“奇怪……人都快走光了，灰鼠在哪？”

 

Jag猛地想起自己一直遗漏的部分，转身冲进了车库。

 

Jag戴上准备好的红外透视镜，果不其然，在车库中发现了一个鼠形的轮廓。Jag拿出了枪，向灰鼠踱去。

“砰——”

一枪毙命。

Jag刚想感叹这次刺杀任务比想象中的简单，一转身却发现一个黑影往电梯口奔去。

“该死！”

Jag失误了。她光想到了灰鼠可能是司机，却没有考虑到灰鼠是一个多么深思熟虑的老滑头。灰鼠的真身一直呆在车里，让和自己体型相似的保镖去探路。

Jag急忙往灰鼠逃逸的方向追去，可惜来迟了一步，已经有保镖前来挡住了Jag的道路。

Jag发挥起了近身战的特长，掏出匕首三两下放倒了几名大汉，踢开尸体接着向灰鼠追去。

好不容易，Jag和灰鼠之间的距离缩短到了Jag掏枪能够瞬间击毙的程度，而这时，灰鼠却诡异地停止了奔跑，转过身微笑地看向了Jag。

“大概又是什么我中陷阱了的戏码吧。”Jag这样想着，悄悄地掏出喷雾炸弹。

 

“真是勇敢的女士。”灰鼠将手背在身后，来回踱步。

“你就是Jag是吧？据说和天才药剂师Viper是最佳搭档，同时也是被那个变态男圈养起来的‘仆人’之一。”

”能把我逼到这个地步的人不多。我赞赏你的能力。要不要跟着我干？离开那个人，你身上的纹身诅咒我也可以替你清除。我也不会像那个变态主人一样给你带项圈，限制你的行动。你只要负责保护我就可以了。“

”左边房间四只，背后三只，灰鼠身后三只，对付我这个杀手，这还真是夸张的数目呢。“

Jag完全忽视了灰鼠的和谈，计划着如何在保卫自己安全的情况下，快速地消灭敌人。

灰鼠见Jag完全无动于衷，依然一脸冷漠的盯着自己，不由得有些愤怒。

”既然你不愿意妥协于我，那我也不能放你离开，对不起了！“

一声令下，在门外徘徊已久的保镖们冲进了房间。

灰鼠对任何威胁到自己生命人的项上人头的开价都是一串让人几辈子都吃喝不愁的数字。所以他的保镖们都格外地卖命。疯了一般地扑向Jag，仿佛Jag是一座金山。

然而Jag早有准备，引爆了藏在手里的喷雾炸弹。

刹那间，粉色的气雾铺满了房间。

”这！这是什么！“

保镖们惊恐地面面相觑，看着伙伴们一个个面色潮红地昏倒在了地上。

 

灰鼠转身想要逃走，却被Jag反手甩出的匕首钉死在了墙上。

Jag冷漠地掏出枪，对着倒下保镖们的头一个个射击。

血浸满地。

Jag怕被钉在灰鼠诈尸，又补了几枪过去，确认了目标已经完全失去生命特征。

最后，Jag给现场拍下了照片，发给了主人，离开了电视台大楼。

 

此时，Viper刚刚回到家中。

 

Viper大清早就被主人召集去宅子中心开所谓的“矮子佣人互帮互助小组”讨论会，然而和其他佣人一样，被可恶的主人放了鸽子。白白站在那里浪费了五个小时，还错过了Jag美好的睡颜。

 

Viper非常生气，在回来的路上，于心中痛殴了主人无数遍。

到了家中依然没能消气。气鼓鼓地在客厅乱跳了一会，再去Jag房间猛嗅了几口Jag的味道之后才稍微平静了一点。

 

Viper决定化愤怒为力量，接着研究最近接的副业工作——情趣辅助药品，俗称，春药的开发。

 

Viper回到自己的桌子前，打算拿刚做好的那份烈性春药给客户。应该是一个透明的玻璃瓶，装着粉红色的液体才是，可是现在却怎么都找不着。桌子上只孤零零的留着一瓶闪耀着幽幽荧光的液体。

”天啊Jag！“

Viper意识到了自己的错误。

此时的Viper脑中充满着“由于自己的失误而导致的Jag被陌生男子连环轮奸”的儿童不宜景象。虽然以Jag的能力而言，99.9%都不会落入这种境地，但是若触发了0.1%的概率。Viper这辈子都不会原谅自己。

Viper焦急地在屋子里窜来窜去，想要立刻飞向Jag身边。

 

Jag觉得今天的毒和以往的不太一样。

  
    照往常来说，要是自己中了Viper的毒，不是身体某些部位麻痹到无法动弹，就是器官疼痛地无法呼吸。再不然就是见到很多五彩奇异的小人在眼前飞来飞去。

  
    但是这次，Jag只觉得身体一阵阵地发热，头晕晕沉沉，快要走不稳路。经过小车的时候，Jag还特地留意了一下后视镜中的自己，发现自己的脸已经快要和头发一样红了。

“难道是发烧了？”  
    但是与发烧不同的是，除去身体的燥热，Jag发现自己的私处抑制不住地流出许多湿滑的液体，内裤已经被浸透。还有部分液体顺着大腿流下，沾湿了长裤的内侧。

“我明白了，大概是让敌人发热并脱水而死的毒药吧？Viper真厉害呢。”  
    天真的Jag依然完全不知道自己身上发生了什么可怕的事情，心底还暗暗地为Viper又发明了新的毒药而感到高兴。  
      
    Jag终于熬到家了。Jag第一时间冲进自己房间，拿上换洗的衣物，再奔去浴室准备洗澡。

  
    Jag深知Viper不喜欢自己身上烟味和血腥味，虽然Viper从来没有表现过不喜欢自己哪些方面，但是每次她带着满身烟气与一身的鲜血从外面回来的时候，Viper头上的蛇头总之凶狠地对自己“嘶嘶”地咆哮。从那之后，她每次出完任务都会把自己洗得干干净净了之后才去找Viper。  
  
    Jag关掉了浴室的热水，想要用冷水洗去自己身上不正常的热度。喷头的水流冲刷着Jag的胸前，给Jag带来一股奇妙的酥麻感。

Jag的手不受控制的抚上了左乳，搓洗，揉捏，不禁意间，触碰到了那挺拔的一点。

快感狠狠击中了Jag，她控制不住的用力对着那点搓揉了起来。  
   
    然而光是玩弄乳头无法满足Jag的欲望。Jag把手上的花洒固定在头顶，用解放出来的右手往泛滥成灾的下体探去。

 

“咔哒……砰！”

Viper听见了开关门的声音，挂念着Jag安危的她奔跳着从房间窜出，想要扑向Jag。

但是晚了一步，Viper只见Jag面色潮红，神情匆忙地抱着衣物，冲进浴室。

 

于是轮到Viper在浴室门口纠结了。

“Jag身上只有烟味和血腥味，没有消毒水的味道，所以我的Jag贞操还在。”

“难道说Jag没用我的药就完成任务了？不愧是我的Jag！”

“不对不对，Jag身上的热气惊人，小黑和小白都被吓得缩到了我的头发里，肯定是用了春药……”

“所以现在Jag是中了春药，需要一个人给她解毒……”

Viper羞红了脸。

 

纠结已久的Viper总算是下定决心打开浴室的门。她一下子蹿到了Jag面前。，却撞见了Jag想要自慰——这么让人血脉偾张的一幕。

Jag原本因为情欲而染红的脸因为害羞，变得更加通红了。她尴尬地看着Viper，而Viper也害羞的不知道眼睛往哪瞄。

气氛变得微妙。

Viper突然意识到自己明明是来和Jag灵肉合一啊呸解毒的，为什么反而会害羞啊！

 

“那个……Jag，忘记和你说了，今天的毒特别的强烈，要做一些特殊的步骤才能帮你解除。”

Viper强装镇定地想要牵起Jag的手把她带出浴室。却没有料到浴室地板过于湿滑。一个踉跄，自己扑向了Jag。

出于保护Viper的本能，Jag以自己的身体为垫板稳稳地接住了Viper，自己却撞上了浴室的墙壁。

“唔……”

突如其来的疼痛传遍了全身，Jag被情欲填满的大脑稍微清醒了些，担忧地看向被自己抱在胸前的某人。

这不看还不打紧，一看，Jag的好不容易压下去的欲火又燃遍了全身。

Viper身上的白衬衣因为沾了水，变得透明，黏在了Viper玲珑小巧的身体上，胸前微微凸起，樱色的两点若隐若现。而Viper却正在安抚自己头发上那因为受惊而嘶嘶乱吼的小蛇，完全没有注意到自己有多么的诱人。

Jag咽了口口水，感觉自己的下身更加的泛滥。

 

Jag想要亲吻Viper。

 

大脑刚闪过这个念头，身体就已经行动了起来。Jag轻轻地捏住了Viper的下巴，低下头，吻了上去。

Viper没想到Jag会这么主动。

 

Jag是被Viper亲手带大的。Viper还记得自己刚见到Jag的时候，她还是一个扑闪着水灵灵大眼睛的可爱萝莉，像个小跟班一样总是缠在自己身边。然而从“那件事情”发生之后，Jag对自己冷淡了起来。不再“姐姐姐姐”地叫自己，而是换成了“Viper”，这种不含情感的叫法。Jag也不再和自己分享生活中的趣事，而是越发地沉浸在没日没夜的训练和工作当中。

 

时光飞逝，萌哒哒的萝莉Jag消失了，现在的Jag短发男装，眼神凶狠，仿佛全世界都欠她钱。

 

事实上Viper对Jag的外貌并不是特别的在意。毕竟从见到Jag的第一天开始，Viper就喜欢上了她的一切——所谓的一见钟情。

不管Jag是何种打扮，她都深深地爱着对方。但是发生“那件事情”之后，Jag一直封闭自己，就算是Viper也完全拿捏不准这个万年冷漠脸人士内心的想法。

——更何况Jag基本沉浸在训练当中，几乎没有阅读过所谓的“青春小说”，“恋爱文学”，在感情方面是一张白纸，更别提“性爱”。

 

所以Viper才会那么担心错用了烈性春药的Jag会做出，或者说，被人做了什么让她痛苦一生的事情。

不过好在她的Jag足够强大，毫发无损地回到了家中，还赐予了Viper亲近Jag的机会。

现在轮到Viper给Jag补上十几年来一直缺失的“知识”了。

 

Viper从回忆中回过神来，回应了Jag的亲吻。

 

起先只是嘴唇之间的摩擦。Jag觉得这样的亲吻满足不了自己下腹烧灼的欲望，她试探性的伸出舌头，舔舐着Viper的下唇。乘着Viper失神的功夫，挤进了Viper的齿间。

Viper的犬齿异常的粗大尖细，这是她重要的毒牙，她所有重要的药剂发明都起源于此。

Jag笨拙地舔弄着Viper犬齿的牙根，轻轻地撬开Viper紧闭的牙关，缠上了Viper的舌。

 

不同于Jag炽热的攻势，Viper的舌头非常的冰凉。

Jag反复磨蹭着Viper的舌尖，想要让Viper染上自己的温度。

虽然Jag的吻技十分的稚嫩，但因为Viper也是从未与人接吻过的理论派选手，渐渐地不由得被Jag吻出了感觉。

 

眼看着自己就要失去攻的优势，Viper狠狠心，将Jag压在了浴室冰凉的墙壁上，自己跨身坐在了Jag的腹部。

Viper闭上了眼，咬住了Jag的嘴唇。

而Viper发间的蛇头则不安分了起来，一黑一白，同时张开了嘴，含上了Jag的胸部。

“唔……嗯嗯！！”

Jag的呻吟被Viper堵在嘴里，Viper正在细致地舔着Jag的口腔，而Jag胸口处的两个蛇头，正在用冰凉的蛇信拍打着Jag

挺立的尖端。初尝人事的Jag哪里受到过这种刺激，只觉得快感不受控制地向下腹蹿去，身体一阵阵地痉挛。

Viper感受到了Jag的颤抖。她一只手梳理着Jag后脑的乱发，一只手轻轻地抚摸着她的后背，试图让Jag放松一些，但是却加大了对Jag口腔与胸前的敏感点的攻势。

 

不知道是不是缺氧的缘故，Jag觉得大脑昏昏沉沉，自己已经完全沉浸在了Viper的爱抚当中。虽然Viper的舔弄让Jag感到十分的舒适，但是Jag身体的各个部位都叫嚣着想得到更多的触碰，尤其是那个早已泛滥成灾的私处。

Jag仰起头，想要用眼神去提醒Viper，自己渴求着下半身的抚慰，Viper却完全无视了Jag的暗示，依然沉浸在与Jag的深吻当中。

 

无奈之下，Jag将手伸向自己的下体。

“现在还不可以哟，Jag。”

Viper终于放过了Jag的嘴唇，淡淡地用言语阻止了Jag的自慰冲动。

“唔……Viper……我……”

被发现了小动作的Jag害羞地别过了头，酝酿着是否要将情色的请求说出。

而这时Viper却从Jag身上站了起来，对瘫坐在地上的Jag伸出了手。

“先起来吧Jag。我们去卧室继续，你身上都是水，会感冒的。”

    

Viper知道Jag从来不会违背她的要求，无论多么的不合理。

 

被情欲填满大脑的Jag只好拼命地压抑住自己的欲望。Jag一把抱起了Viper，冲进了Viper的房间。

Viper扔给了Jag一条干净的毛巾，让她坐在床上，擦干身上的水迹。而Viper自己却对着Jag，慢条斯理的脱下身上的衣物。

 

Jag并不是没有看过Viper的身体。在“那件事”还没有发生之前，Jag经常缠着Viper一起洗澡，入睡前也总是拉着Viper给自己讲故事，骗Viper和自己在同一个被窝里睡觉。

但是那段亲密的时光早已经过去了很久，很久。

为了不让Viper再受到伤害，这些年来Jag一直压抑着内心的情感，强迫自己尽可能地疏离Viper。没命地训练自己，渴望成为最强的杀手。

“如果不是因为自己和Viper过度的亲密，Viper就不会失去左眼。既然如此，如果我和Viper的关系变得如同路人，Viper也不会因为我而受到更多的伤害了吧？”

Jag一直都是这样愧疚地责怪着自己，不敢与Viper有更多的亲密。直到今天，在药物的驱动下，Jag才鬼使神差般吻了Viper。却没有想到Viper丝毫没有责怪过自己，反而对自己也有着同样的感情。

 

在Jag胡思乱想之际，Viper正脱下最后一件衣物。

Viper的内裤是淡粉色的，十分寻常的少女型棉质类型，却又完美地勾勒出Viper美好的臀型。内裤的上围被撑开，缓缓向下滑去。粉色内裤的中心却是点点的深色，深色部分与Viper的私处由一条银色的线链接。随着内裤的褪下，银线化为了一颗颗珍珠，洒落在木制的地板上，消失不见。

现在，Viper的胴体完全展现在Jag面前。

 

美人在前。

本身就因为药物的作用而饥渴难耐的Jag更加难以克制住自己的欲望，只好夹紧双腿，试图缓和自己高涨的情欲。

好在Viper并没有让Jag等太久。

 

Viper抚上Jag的腰，顺势将Jag放倒在了自己柔软的床上。

Viper含住了Jag的右乳，舌头包裹住Jag粉嫩的凸起。Viper的舌上有小小的倒刺，给Jag娇嫩的乳头带来了更多的快感。左手也不停歇，慢慢地搓揉着Jag的左乳。

Viper的右手则从Jag的右侧第三根肋骨开始，向下滑去。

 

因为工作的缘故，Jag的身上有着大大小小的伤痕。

Viper心疼地磨蹭着Jag腰部的一小块明显的缺口。

尽管Viper这些年都在为Jag尽心地包扎伤口，但是Jag严重的伤势从来不愿意让Viper知情。Viper没有料到衣物遮盖下Jag的躯体如此的可怖。天知道这些年Jag是怎么过的？

 

伤痕是Jag死里逃生的勋章。然而，现在的情形下，伤痕反倒加深了Jag的欲望。

 

Jag受不住Viper缓慢的攻势，索性握住Viper的右手，强摁在了自己的花缝上。Viper拇指上的肉垫恰巧压在了Jag敏感的小核，Jag的身体一阵颤抖，仿佛就要攀上高潮的巅峰。

Viper大概也是意识到自己不该继续捉弄可怜的Jag，指尖稍稍用力，顺时针揉搓着Jag胀大的阴蒂，食指与中指则在穴口徘徊，带出许多晶亮的液体。

被如此玩弄的Jag一时间脑内一片空白，下腹部的快感传遍了全身。控制不住地松开了自己狠咬住右手的齿间，漏出呻吟。

 

“Viper……唔……就是那里……Viper……啊啊啊……！”

得到爱人鼓励的Viper加快了手上的动作，食指磨蹭在Jag湿漉漉的洞口，稍一用力，便顶进了Jag体内。

尽管是初次的进入，但在药物的作用下，Jag的体内十分的湿滑，对容纳一根手指来说并不是太大的阻碍。

Viper一边把自己的手指缓缓地向Jag体内推进，一边往Jag腹部十二点钟的方向用力按压。在大约塞入到第二个指节的时候，Jag甬道明显的收缩了一下。Viper意识到这便是Jag那最敏感的一点，卖力地抠挖起来。

此时的Jag已经被快感埋没，Viper稍显粗暴的方式对她很受用，被欲火烧灼的喉咙干哑到无法发出呻吟，只能用喘息证实自己情欲的高涨。

 

快感就要积累到了极点。

Jag抓紧了身下的床单。玫红色的蜈蚣图形被扭曲地挤在一起，床边摆的整齐的独角兽玩偶也因Jag的怪力而倒下，瞪大着怪眼，欣赏床上二人的春色。

 

Viper也意识到身下的爱人即将到达高潮，加快了手上的动作，她抬起了头，咬向了Jap的颈部。

“Viper！”

吃痛的Jap喊出了身上人的名字，觉查到自己脖子上正在流下了冰凉的液体。但身体并没有因为突来的疼痛减弱快感，反而加速了高潮的到来。

Jag的阴道突然猛烈地收缩，狠狠地绞紧了Viper的食指。甜美的汁水从穴口涌出，浸湿了床铺。而Viper的指头仍停留在Jag的体内，轻轻地前后进出，延长Jag高潮的时间。

“解毒的效果如何？”

“唔……”

Jag羞愧的别开脸去。

 

Jag其实已经意识到了她在和Viper在做爱。

她并不是Viper眼中的那个什么都不懂的孩子。因为任务的原因，她经常碰上刺杀正在交合的男女。只是她一向对男女之事提不起兴趣。

Jag接到过刺杀女性客户的任务。而在执行任务的时候，她恰好看见了那名客户与她的女伴性爱的场景。Jag受惊于同性之间也可以做这种事情而在任务中走神，险些没有达成目标。

之后的几天，Jag也常常梦到那样的场景，只是那位被压在身下的女伴面孔变成了Viper，而自己是那名轻吻着女伴锁骨的客户。

这使Jag十分烦恼。

为此Jag加大了那几天的训练量，试图用身体上的疲惫降低自己对Viper精神上的迷恋。

 

回过神。Jag望向了匍匐在自己身上的Viper。

Viper正在舔着自己的右手——那上面沾满了Viper的体香。

Jag想到刚刚“解毒”的场景，难免地有些羞涩。她想要制止Viper这淫靡的行为，却又晚了一步，Viper已将她手中黏腻的液体舔舐干净，叼着食指的指尖，冲她微笑。

Jag觉得脑子里的什么东西断裂了。

 

Jag猛地翻身，将娇小的Jag压在了自己的身下。

“我也想给你解毒。”

Jag对Viper说道。

 

 

现在是正午十二时，距离Jag完成上一份任务过去了一个小时。而Jag并没有收到下一份任务，刚被放了鸽子的Viper也无从联系上她们的主人，是难得的休息时间。

Viper咪上右眼，微笑地环住了Jag的脖子。

“那就麻烦Jag了。”

  



End file.
